Summer love
by KicktheCJ
Summary: AU-Jeff Sterling is a shy boy from Lima, enjoying a holiday in Portugal when sarcastic,seductive and drop-dead gorgeous Nick Duval strolls into his life. Niff, BoyxBoy, yaoi. smut later on, multi-chapter (for a change) Mentions of drug use, self-harm, abuse and homophobia.
1. Day 1-Hello

_"It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party,_

_It's ok if you don't have that much to say,_

_hello,_

_kinda like this thing but really you should know, _

_I just came to say hello,"_

* * *

The most piercing azure eyes scanned over the childish scene around him; the smiles and laughter, the atmosphere that made people joyful…it just reminded him that he was lonely. Jeff Sterling sat alone, his blonde-brown hair reflecting sunbeams into the glittering water beneath him. He watched his feet dangle uselessly into the cool smooth surface of the chlorinated liquid.

If Jeff had ever cared about people caring he didn't like to show it, he had his family and that was good enough for him. He was closer to his mother than his father, who was a very stern but lovable man; a hard-worker, who cared maybe a bit too much about his job. His mother was a woman who never judged, calm and confident and always there to lend a hand.

Jeff and his father shared very little in common except lacrosse and perhaps hair colour, he'd always taken after his mother, very heavily influenced by his mother to be a boy who cared about people. It didn't come much of a surprise when Jeff came out as gay, and whilst his father wasn't totally in love with the idea he still accepted him, he was never the favourite son though.

Enter Jeff's two siblings; his sister Aria and his brother Jameson (Or Jamie). Aria was a tall, tanned girl with long brown hair that cascaded down her tanned shoulders; she had almond-shaped brown/green eyed with little flecks of blue in them. The definition of a beauty queen at 16, she and Jeff were neither close not enemies.

Jamie however, was what everyone wanted in a son, brother or boyfriend. He was tall with defined muscles and a deep tan, blonde wavy hair that was windswept to the side and piercing aqua eyes. He was a walking cliché.

That left at Jeff, the youngest in the family at 15, with blonde hair that fell in his face and descended into brown at the roots. And light blue/brown eyes that lit up on the rare occasion that he smiled. His skin was neither tanned nor pale, the typical colour for an Ohio boy and he found nothing that he deemed special about him, if the large thick-rimmed glasses he hid behind were any indication.

Back to the scenery at hand; Jeff was huddled up, ducking his head over the book at an intense moment or to avoid a particularly large splash from the carefree children around him. If he looked up for a second he could see his brother smiling at a pretty girl with curly ebony locks and bright blue eyes. If he looked to his right he would see his mother and father smiling over their own pretty little girl at the age of 16; her hair in brown waves, her almond eyes glinting in the burning midday sun.

Jeff sighed and got up, sick of everyone else smiling whilst he was not. If he had been looking where he was going he most likely would've been able to avoid the next sequence of events.

You see whilst he was walking and glaring openly at his feet whilst wondering bitterly why his life was such a heap of shit, he wasn't really looking in front of him (Because he was staring at his feet, most likely) and of course when you walk around not looking in front of you, you either A) fall into a pool or pit of some kind or B)… "Hey, watch where you're going," hit someone and fall back into afore mentioned pool.

When he fell backwards Jeff felt someone grab for him but with little success, however he had to give them credit for managing to grab the book out of his hand at least (This he was grateful for as it was his favourite, and a very expensive book: The Fault in Our Stars, by John Green). The blue eyed boy also realised with some panic that he had fallen straight to the deep end of the pool. Taken completely by surprise he found water filling up his lungs as he thrashed around for a grip on something.

Within the next few painfully long seconds he found two strong hands on his waist as he was being tugged close to someone. "Stop…thrashing!" They spoke gently but loud, trying to get through to him over the whispers of the pool waters that now seemed like treacherous sea storms. Finally Jeff felt his air-suffocated brain calm down as he relaxed into the strong embrace around him.

When the yellow-haired boy decided it was a good idea to look up to see just who exactly was holding him he almost lost his will to breathe, he'd never seen anyone look so devilishly angelic.

This boy had light brown-caramel eyes and in the light of the scolding sun they seemed to hold a golden light; his hair was brown and slightly curled at the ends, unbrushed, dripping wet and sticking up in every direction. He was looking slightly alarmed at the now blushing and speechless boy; however it dissolved into a cool look of amusement. "Y'all right?" He drawled, American like Jeff.

"I…yeah?" he replied blushing, pushing away from the boy and holding the side. "I'm J-Jeff…Jeff S-Sterling," He flicked his wet fringe out of his eyes, just so he could let them wander over the boy's body as he lifted himself out of the water, before offering his hand to Jeff.

"Well Jeff, Jeff Sterling, I'm Nick Duval," He winked. "May I ask how a boy with an ass like yours is alone when Portugal is crawling with gay men who should be all over you?" He had a seductive and sultry look in his eyes, running his tongue over his lips to catch a stray drop of pool water lingering there.

"I…urm…what?" Jeff had never in his life had anyone flirt with him. He wasn't exactly from a community who accepted gays and it didn't help that he was a stereotypical nerd- glasses, books, shyness, and things like that. He rarely spoke to people.

"I can't tell if you're straight or a prude,"

"I-I…I've…I…just didn't know how to respond to that,"

"Something along the lines of, you're hot too…but I already knew that so don't bother," Nick grinned mischievously. There was a twinkle of humour in the crescendo of browns that made his eyes and a small smile gracing his lips. He hauled himself out of the pool leaving Jeff trying not to stare at his tanned, muscled body. Jeff tried to avert his eyes, but his cerulean gaze had fallen upon a tattoo that decorated the right side of the boy's body.

It was an intricately designed phoenix; made up of not just lines but smaller patterns that vaguely resembled tongues of fire. "Do you like it?" He looked up sharply to see Nick staring at him. "The tattoo, I assume you weren't just checking me out, I designed it myself,"

"I…it's great, a-amazing," The other boy grinned, reaching down to offer a hand, Jeff took it, pulling himself out of the pool. Standing small next to Nick, even though he was technically towering over him, he felt insecure; he was granted a lean, lanky figure with no muscle and pale skin. Not to mention the seduction skills and sex appeal of a baby penguin. "D-do you design a-a lot?"

"I do, and one day I plan on getting a lot of them done, at the moment I only have the one done, as you can see, even though I'm underage," Nick ran a hand through his brown hair. "You here for the holidays?" His eyes were curious, almost dangerously so.

"Yeah,"

"Me too," The Brunette sent a cheeky grin that was sending many messages and alarms to Jeff's head. He knew that smile, he'd seen it a few times on his friends faces when they were clearly staring at a girl like she belonged in a museum. "So would you like to come over and see those tattoos sometime?" He ran his tongue over his bottom lip again, this time Jeff knew he was doing it to be seductive as there was no water there this time.

"Y-yeah," he stammered. He was so naïve and innocent that he only saw the base of the words that a cute, dangerously hot boy was asking him if he wants to see his tattoo designs. The dangerous in that hot was lacing his words with poison however, because that's really not what he was after at all.

But Jeff dropped the memo to Jamie that he was going to some guy's house (Nick?) to look at his tattoo and Jamie got what the brown haired boy was on about and simply winked and said "Have fun," Then the blonde was following the tatted boy too his hotel room.

Jeff was as innocent as they came, never smoked or tried a drug and was a completely clean never been kissed, straight up virgin. He was the picture of purity. Nick however…perhaps was much further away from that picture. He didn't do romance, or dating, his 20-minute relationships start and end in a bed, usually his. He smoked, regularly, and had a tunnel in his ear and a lip piercing as Jeff was about to find out.

When he took the ring and cleaned it, sliding it into an unnoticed hole, looping it over the crimson-flushed lips that most people found talented. He played with it with his tongue, before catching between his teeth.

The only other boy in the room blushed, not wanting to admit too himself that it was an attractive move. He flicked his blonde hair from his eyes too smile at them. "So can I s-see them?" he asked, blinking up at the shorter boy (whom was standing whilst he was sitting). "The t-tattoos?"

The brunet stared for a second, before he remembered the reason he'd even brought the boy too his room. Nodding he took a folder from the side, passing it too Jeff, who pushed his fringe out of his eyes to scan the pictures. "These…these are really good!" he looked up to find Nick extremely close to him, breath ghosting on his cheek. The blond flushed bright red his usually steady hands shaking slightly at the close proximity.

"I've been told," The hazel eyes boy smirked, a cocky and arrogant smirk that usually would make someone want to punch him, yet Jeff had to almost catch his breath as it was flashed his way. He was too close… way too close.

"R-really? C-cool," The stutter he had been forced with caught in his throat and he momentarily thanked the fact he had his contacts not his glasses at that exact moment, he was sure they'd been steaming up by now from the heat of his skin.

"Yeah, I would say that actually," Literally a breath away, in Jeff so much as breathed out he'd have his lips attached to the other boy's.

"I-I c-can't…" He pulled himself away. "S-sorry," He rested the folder on the bed. "I don't d-do this…" He moved away, hands and body shaking as he stammered, his face still deep red and his lips quivering as he spoke.

"You're the one missing out, but I've never had sex with someone who wasn't willing, my one and only rule," He grinned. "Only," His voice sounded huskier and eyes darker, somewhat disappointed but laced with lust and possibly other drugs. "But honey if you change your mind…I'm open," He winked again, before nodding to the door. "You can make your way out I'm sure?" Jeff nodded, trembling as he stumbled/fell out of the door to the main complex.

He barely made it too the elevator before collapsing onto the floor, it running through his mind that he'd nearly just had his first kiss, and it was with a total stranger. A hot stranger. An actual guy willing to do…well…him, he was from Ohio; he'd never met a gay guy in his life bar the one in his mirror.

With his head spinning Jeff stood up and straightened himself out. It was just a guy.


	2. Day 2-I want

_"If I changed the world for you,_

_I bet you wouldn't have a clue,"_

* * *

Jeff is by the pool when he sees him again. His dark curling hair is damp from pool water, and little droplets are soaking the boys tanned chest; his long dark eyelashes have little crystals clinging to the end and he's talking to another boy. Jeff doesn't understand how this boy could flirt with him and then with that.

This boy is built up of lean muscle; he's tall and skinny but muscled and not at all lanky. His skin is the colour of hot coffee and his voice is like dark chocolate; rich and sweet. His hair fell in curled ribbons of charcoal dust, his eyes a drift of gold and brown.

Nick stands beside him, looking as attractive as the day before. He's slightly smaller than the boy stood proudly next to him, but he still towers over others around him. The moment his eyes lock with Jeff he winks, handing his number over to the boy next to him and strolling away.

He dives into the pool, the muscle in his strong arms rippling as he tore across the waters of the pool. He reached the side, hauling himself out to push the hair from his chocolate-drenched eyes, smiling up at the lanky blonde. "Morning Kitty," He greeted.

"K-Kitty?"

"It seemed fitting," Jeff blinked silently, his ultramarine eyes scanning the other boy's face as he couldn't find the words to reply, his stutter ruined any chance of a good remark, so silence was the best policy,

"You have the unused sex appeal of a God, yet you still manage to walk and talk like an overgrown awkward kitten," He explained. "So Kitty it is," The nodded slowly.

"O-ok?" Nick stared at him curiously, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as his hazelnut eyes ran over Jeff's shirtless form; the blonde pulled his arms around his stomach self-consciously

"Coming for a dip?" He asked cheekily, holding out his hand to the shivering boy, who stared at him and then the inviting warmth of the pool, the water was lapping up the sides and he could feel it already under his feet. Nodding, he stepped forward, allowing his hand to be taken. In seconds he was being pulled into the water, a strong grip around his waist.

Flushing, he placed his hand on the lightly toned chest in front of him and pushed away so he could snatch at the side. The brunet looked mildly offended for a second but then simply swam over to join him. Looking up, he saw the boy that Nick had been talking to minutes ago, staring at him as if he'd grown a second head.

He looked up in time to receive a face-full of pool water, in his mouth, nose and ears; he coughed and spluttered, glaring mutely at the boy opposite him, who was clutching his stomach as if something particularly funny had happened. Jeff stopped his laughter abruptly by returning the favour, grinning smugly.

Soon they (and every other occupant of the pool) were engaged in a full-on war, splashing at each other, diving under the water and pulling their legs from under them. The two were soon tumbling around each other, Jeff soon being held underwater, Nick being kicked in the shins.

Half of the pool was splashing the other; families, children, adults and grandma's all hurling water at each other with buckets and spades. The vicinity was filled with the sound of _fun_. Nick stopped and stared around him, glancing at the boy next to him, who hadn't formed words for the entire match.

"Did we cause all this?" He nodded in reply. "I can't hear you," Jeff blushed.

"Y-yeah I-I think so," He fumbled with the side wall, his interest taken. The olive skinned boy grinned and winked, splashing the water in his face, earning a soft giggle from the boy. "s-stop!" He laughed.

"You've got great voice, use it," He laughed.

"Jeff?" Aquamarine eyes turned to the speaker, looking up in expectancy; glad to not have to reply to Nick's statement. "I need your help bro; I need a wingman, seriously," Jeff was half disappointed, surely by now he would be used to the fact that his brother only talked to him when he wanted something, but there was some hope. He nodded slowly, playing with his hands as he stood up.

Jamie stared at him, glancing at Nick. "N-Nick, t-this is my b-brother, Jamie," He introduced, he expected Nick to flirt with him, wink at him, but he didn't expect what next fell from his mouth.

"You know, would you mind being my wingman? I could really use it for getting your brother in my bed," Jeff's jaw dropped, eyes as wide as saucers. To his surprise, his brother chuckled mildly, nodding his head.

"He needs to get fucking laid," Jeff stared at the two, flushing furiously, staring at his feet with a sore feeling in his chest. He didn't want to "Get laid," He wanted to save himself for someone he really cared about, not someone he got naked with.

He forced his voice to be strong, pushing his nerves away. "Then N-Nick can be your w-wingman," He whispered it, but the other two boys could taste the anger that vibrated around him as he walked away. Why could no-one understand? He wanted his first time to be romantic, with someone he loved, a promise of more to come from that one act.

He could never be Nick or Jamie, so why the hell were they trying to make him?


	3. Day 3-Animal

_"Here we go again,_

_I feel the chemicals kicking in,_

_It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide.._

_I wanna run and hide..."_

* * *

The sun was mirrored in the sky by the reflection in the pool's waters, shooting down a heavy glare on the heated pool. The giant orb burnt the crisp green grass across the path, as they reached for the light. Streams flew through the rugged red curtains of a sleeping boy, his blonde/brown hair splayed around him like a halo. Small flecks of dust were visible in the suns beam, falling endlessly to the carpeted ground.

Jeff stirred, his baby blue eyes blinking sluggishly as he sucked in the air sharply and yawned; moaning as his back clicked as he stretched. He sighed, pushing the bed covers off of him and letting a whistle of air rush past his teeth as he stared at the light coming through the blinds through narrowed eyes. He was happy to sleep, only to be blinded awake by a spotlight of unforgiving heat.

The azure eyes scanned over the room, pulling up some clean underwear, a pair of royal blue swim shorts and a plain, if not boring, grey vest top. He had a room to himself, his brother shared with his dad, his sister shared with his mum. Jeff wasn't the favourite child, and was left on his own, not that he didn't embrace the privacy.

He stood under the hot water as it cascaded over his lightly brown skin, little droplets caught in his long black eyelashes, pouring over his ruby red cheeks. The blonde-haired boy let the water wash over him as he let himself soak up the embrace of the taps, enjoying the peace.

Eventually he stepped out, dried himself off, pulling on his clothes that he pulled out before and tiredly drag his wakening body out to flop on his bed. His mind was slowly drowning out the corners begging for sleep, his body easing into feeling inch by inch. He flipped himself over with a groan of pain, staring at the ceiling with a bored expression.

He realised that his time here was limited and he should find something actually worth doing here, but for the time being he would make do with clambering his tall, awkwardly lanky and fumbling figure to the pool.

He dragged his feet, still not entirely used to the idea of being awake as he yawned unenthusiastically. His hands hung by his sides like a lumbering bear, his eyes half-lidded.

The trip to the pool was short, uneventful, consisting of him making his way down long corridors and falling down steep stairs by way of waking himself up. He kicked at small shrubs growing at the side of the concrete, finding it somewhat entertaining as the life dripped out of the sun-burnt leaves.

When Jeff did get to the pool however, it was vacant and lifeless, it was still only 7:30 in the morning, so the majority were asleep (Which he thought that he ought to be, apparently his brain and insomnia didn't agree). He found himself discarding his vest and throwing himself into the depths.

The light skinned boy knew the moment the cold skin of the water hit his body that he was finally, _finally_, awake. His ultramarine eyes darted open, alert and startled as the cold enveloped him. Jeff ducked under the water for a second, coming up and gasping for air, and thrashing at the water as the cold shocked him out of control.

He spluttered and coughed, trying to suck the air back into his lungs. Seconds later there were hands on his waist, pulling him to the side and securing him close to the owner's chest. "You know," Said a familiar husky voice. "We really have to stop meeting like this, you're going to give me a heart attack," The blonde spun around to meet a familiar pair of soft hazel-gold eyes.

"N-Nick,"

"At least _you_ remembered my name," He sighed, somewhat wistfully. Nick pushed his curling water-dyed hair, black with the droplets weighing it back.

"Wh-what a-are y….?" Jeff stammered, half from cold, half from his natural voice, his innocent and shy voice almost as quiet as the air around them.

"I know I don't actually have a room here, but my family own a cottage around here, and this is the only decent pool in Portugal, plus, I like the chance of running into you," he winked, running his tongue along his pale red lips to catch the water droplet hanging there. Jeff moved away slightly, his cheeks slowly turning red.

"O-oh…" He hadn't known that Nick hadn't a room on the hotel's site, but was trying to ask why he jumped in to help him again or perhaps why they kept running into each other, but the new information had an excuse for him to remain silent and he could just bypass his curiosity as fate told him too.

He splashed him playfully. "So could I get your number?"

The blonde let his fringe fall across his face as he played with the side, he'd never met a boy who was so open…someone who'd wanted him; he wasn't really sure if he knew how to deal with it. Jeff nodded shyly, hauling himself out of the marble blue surface. Flicking the water off of him gently, the blonde reached for his phone, trying not to notice the curious brown eyes that peered at him as he bent to retrieve the mobile.

He added the number, half-reluctantly, pointedly ignoring the blunt good-looks Nick sported. There was something about that boy who drew him in, and he didn't like it, it was dangerous territory.

Jeff let Nick decide the boundaries, not because he trusted him, but because he was too trembling to argue, his natural fear of people taking over his body. He let the brunette talk and talk and noticed, though he wouldn't say aloud, that he wouldn't talk about himself.

The day started to melt away, the sun being chased by a shadow with a breeze. The morning red hue soon bled into a dark golden spotlight, highlighting the shadows on the shorter boy's face and body, his skin darker and eyes glinting in the light.

Nick smiled wolfishly at Jeff. "Are you busy tonight Jeff?"

"N-no,"

"Mind making yourself busy with me?" He asked crudely, leaning into his personal space, his breath ghosting over Jeff's ear.

"I…" His need to please people caved in against him. He blinked down at the pool water, nodding softly. "O-ok,"

"Do you trust me?"

"No," The word was firm and for a change said without stutter, he didn't trust Nick; he didn't trust his wandering hands and his dirty remarks, he didn't trust where his eyes went and how he seemed so keen to go after Jeff.

"Come with me anyway?"

"O-ok," And there was still something so infuriatingly alluring about him.

* * *

"W-Where are we?" Jeff was dressed in flattering black skinny jeans, hugging his long legs and complimenting the muscle clinging to him. A plaid, short-sleeved shirt hung off his body, hanging off his skinny torso and hugging his biceps.

"Underground," Nick was wearing tight leather pants; studs lining the pockets, a black shirt, the sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned by three buttons. It hugged his body and showed the muscle underneath.

"N-Nick?" Jeff had a sneaky suspicion where they were going, and why they were crawling the long underground tunnels of unused old miners and he didn't like it.

"Yeah?"

"A-Are we going to an illegal club?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Nick stopped and for a second-the world stopped too. Just as Nick turned to face him, his brown eyes seemingly wiser as they bore deep into Jeff's sparkling orbs; the world stopped moving and he smiled softly.

"I-it was o-on my bucket l-list anyway," The brunette lifted his eyebrows; well this was a sudden turn of events. He hadn't expected this, not from this stammering, stuttering, blushing blonde.

They continued to walk in an awkward silence, Nick had no words left to say for a change, or maybe Jeff's personality was dripping into him slowly. Jeff was his usual self, hiding behind his fringe and his mouth sealed shut so one might think he was mute. He kept blinking, his contacts irritating his eyes; he kept his glasses in his pocket for when Nick was too drunk to remember he had them.

He wondered briefly what sort of drunk Nick was, maybe just an enhanced version of how he already was? Would his hands have no boundaries? Would his remarks be even blunter? The blonde was suddenly panicking, what if drunken Nick was so much more like how he already was that he couldn't stop himself? What if he did something to Jeff?

He cursed his craving to please people, how he hated to disappoint, knowing that now he could be in so much danger from his new…friend?

The brunet walking alongside him seemed to notice the change in the air as he turned to stare at Jeff, the widened eyes and frowning lips seemed a dead giveaway. "Jeff, seriously man if you don't want to do this don't do it," Jeff wanted to say no, he didn't, and then he looked into those god-forsaken gorgeous eyes that seemed so hopeful, so lonely, and his mind changed.

"N-no, I'm f-fine,"

"Ok, be careful in here, I won't leave your side, don't take drinks from anyone except the barman, not even me if you don't trust me got it?" the light-skinned boy nodded in way of reply, as he usually did.

"Right then, come on,"

* * *

The lights flashed like lasers, a colourful rainbow of lightning colours shattering the blackness of the room. The music and screams and shouts echoed back to Jeff's ears. There was a pounding sensation of adrenaline rushing through his veins like a drug being injected into him. He loved this feeling.

He hadn't been sure, the alcohol, the grinding people, the sweet smell of some toxic form of cigarettes; he knew he wasn't a person who enjoyed the above. Jeff was a sweet boy, unlike his brother; he was innocent and quiet and didn't even think about things like sex, drugs and alcohol.

But if there was anything Jeff was good at, apart from being invisible, it was dancing.

Nick watched with curious brown eyes as the boy danced; his moves were fluid and professional, his body like rubber as he moved across the dance floor. He ran his tongue over his lip out of habit as he watched Jeff's long slender legs and muscled torso move with grace. In a room full of sweating, drunken people, it was impressive how he made it seem like he was at home or at a dance show.

He drained the last bit of his own drink, pushing it aside and moving through the vibrating bodie to reach the spotlighted blond boy. He placed his hands on Jeff's hips and leaned to whisper in his ear. "Mind dancing with me?" He muttered lowly, but just over the music; Jeff turned quickly, dangerously close, he shrugged. In the intimacy, he could smell the alcohol of Jeff's breath, it wasn't too strong, but he hadn't expected as much. He had seen Jeff before first trying the drink, not used to the bitter taste and coughing it up violently.

"Sure," The boy muttered back, perhaps however, too drunk, his stutter has vacated him and his body moved seductively as he pressed himself against Nick.

The brunet found himself swallowing, his throat suddenly very dry as Jeff looked down at him through his long lashes, his lids hooded as he moved his body flush against Nick's. The brown-eyed boy gasped not expecting the daring moves that were suddenly being performed. He reacted to the blonde's moves with his own until they were both full-on grinding like all the other heated bodies that were there.

But Nick had his limits, despite the feel of Jeff's erection digging into his abdomen and the familiar curling feeling at the pit of his own stomach, the moment Jeff fluttered his lips over the shorter boy's neck, he stepped back. He didn't want to do anything that would make the boy uncomfortable; it was one thing to have sex with him, but to use him in his outrageously drunken state was another.

"Nu-uh, that's where it stops," Nick smirked at him, patting his head like a puppy. Jeff pouted, following after him with wide eyes.

"But Nicky," The way it fell from his lips, a sound like a kitten's purr and a husky, aroused growl, it made Nick's stomach flutter and he almost lost it there and then, but he simply shook his curl.

"Come on Kitten, let's go," he took a hold of Jeff's wrist, pulling him out of the door into the icy cold tunnels outside. It was almost sobering, and his body cooled down at the sensation, Nick sighed in relief, trying not to notice the tent in Jeff's jeans. "Your parents can't see you in this state, Jesus they'll kill you, and me," He growled in frustration. "You're going to have to come back to my place," He sighed, shaking his head.

Nick took Jeff's phone once he had passed out safely in his room, sending a quick text to his friend's parents to note too them that he was ok from Jeff's perspective.

Then he joined Jeff in a passed out state.


	4. Day 4-Family Portrait

_In our family portrait,_

_we look pretty happy,_

_we look pretty normal,_

_let's go back to that._

* * *

The sunlight shone through the window in the early morning, the beams lighting up the room with a golden glow. The curtains sustained half of the light, turning the gold a weak purple as they fell through the fibres and on the red satin sheets.

A small, vulnerable-looking boy tucked legs were folded up to his chest, hugging his knees as if they were his only companion. His lightly coloured eyes fluttered awake at a clattering commotion going on under his ground. The blue eyed boy stared tiredly at the world for a second, sleep hurting his eyes before he realised the voices were partially unfamiliar, and the room wasn't his.

He jumped awake, immediately glad he was clothed and was in no immediate pain. The feather-haired boy gulped, pushing the sheets to the ground and tumbling from the bed with a loud bang. There was silence for a second then the screaming started again.

There was a deep, husky voice, like the growl of a bear, layered with anger and disgust. "…How dare you…bring another one of you…faggot," The last word stung him in the chest; he blinked his aqua eyes to stop tears forming.

"Nothing happened dad, we were just chilling, he doesn't do sex, but the moment I do I'll let you know," The other voice was younger, filled with repent and hurt and bitter rebellion.

"You're disgusting, you're lucky I even keep you around, ungrateful bastard,"

"Yeah dad, so lucky you treat me like shit," A harsh slap echoes off the walls. "You don't like it huh? That I'm gay?" He heard the growl, the sound of a fist hitting skin was sickening, but the voice continued. "Congrats dad, you're a great parent," Jeff knew where he was, and he had to duck into the bathroom as he was violently sick; somehow he knew it had nothing to do with the alcohol.

The door slammed open and he turned to see Nick, his hair tousled; throwing a shirt on with a wild and angry look in his buttery brown eyes. One side of his face was red and a lump was forming near his eyes.

He grabbed Jeff's hand, pulling him down the stairs, noticing his mother and father shooting him equal looks of despair. "Get him out of here, it's bad enough having one faggot," He heard Nick's dad growl.

Nick's father looked a lot like Nick: The same square jaw and smooth, tanned skin, the same features that were passed on through father-son genetics. He noticed however that Nick's father's eyes were full of anger, burning hate, ice cold like the snow at the highest point of mountains. He had lines cut into his face from scowling and his lips were pressed into a hard thin line.

Nick's mother, however, had a round oval-shaped face. Her lips were full and pale pink; her almond-shaped eyes the same chocolate brown as Nick's, small honey-coloured flecks of gold decorating them. Her pale skin reflected the sun that danced on her skin, her long eyelashes made up with mascara, her eyes lined and lips rouged. There was a hard look on her face too, matching her deep red dress that stopped above her knee.

"Don't you dare call him that," Jeff could feel Nick's hand squeezing his own, his palm red hot from anger.

"I'll call him what I want! He's in my house! Under my roof!" The older man roared. Nick growled at him with a snarl like a ferocious animal.

"You don't like it? Don't like him? Don't like me?" He retorted, Jeff almost whimpered. Nick in a rage was possibly the most terrifying thing he'd seen, his face reddened, his eyes sparked, darkening, his words fell harshly and his face contorted into a brutal, wolfish scowl.

The blonde barely had time to react as Nick spun on his heel, letting Jeff's hand fall, turning to stare into Jeff's eyes; there was apology, hate, fear, heartbreak, and then there was his lips.

He moved quickly, his hands on Jeff's waist, pulling him close. Jeff counted the seconds they stood like that.

1…

2…

And then there was that soft feeling, the gliding of sweet pink lips on dark, rough red; It was sloppy and messy and nothing at all what Jeff expected for a first kiss, but he let himself kiss the boy back. For a second, maybe a minute, it was just them, Nick's tongue pressed against his whilst their lips moved in a tandem, the world blurred in the background like a movie scene.

Nick pulled away, as if it dawned on him suddenly that this was Jeff he was kissing, Jeff the awkward shy boy who…had never been kissed. He gasped and jumped back, looking at his father's purpling face, grabbing Jeff's hand and pulling him from the house before things got messy.

They didn't speak. The two had no words to say, so a silence descended on them, but neither of them left. Jeff squeezed Nick's shoulder reassuringly, but that was the only contact between them.

His first kiss, Nick thought bitterly, he had just stolen Jeff's first kiss, not thinking about the blonde or his feelings or the fact that he knew that he'd been saving that for someone special. Internally, he tortured himself into thinking that he was a selfish bastard, but his mind couldn't help wandering to the fact that, despite the sloppiness and Jeff's inexperience, it was maybe one of the most amazing kiss he'd ever experienced. There was something different about it, it wasn't just hormones acting. There was strange tingling sensation all through his body, and his lips still stung with the taste of Jeff's lips. And Jeff had kissed back.

They went to the beach, Jeff didn't leave, which surprised Nick more than anything else. He didn't want the pity that shone in Jeff's innocent blue eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to speak to the boy, not after what he just threw him into.

Later, when they were drying salt water and sand on their bodies, Nick lay in the evening glow, the dim beams casting a dull ruby red hue on its surroundings. The shorter of the two could feel the ever so slight brush of the blonde's skin on his where their arms touched delicately. He glanced at Jeff to find the boy's bright azure eyes blinking back cautiously at him; Jeff'd been staring.

They held one another's gaze for a lengthy amount of time, studying each other's faces. It was under the golden-red light that it dawned on Nick that Jeff was absolutely gorgeous. Of course he'd noticed the boy's looks before; the angular jawline, the small upturned nose, those burning aqua eyes that made the peaceful waves of the sea's waves seem a colourless stretch. Then there was the clashing dirty brown and startling blonde in his hair, the strong dancer's body. All that shoved onto a lanky, lumbering, stammering school boy.

Jeff met the boy's eyes as they finished climbing over Nick's face. When Jeff had met Nick four days ago, he had met a sarcastic, flirty, arrogant boy whom he half resented (the other half noting how good looking and friendly he could be) but after meeting Nick's parents- no matter how briefly- he understood why he despised them. Now Jeff was seeing someone else, a boy who really was just a boy – scared and unaccepted…exiled. "I-I'm sorry," It was the first words they'd exchanged that day. Jeff's voice was hard, unpractised and hoarse.

"You've nothing to be sorry for,"

"I-I'm sorry you c-couldn't have m-my life, m-my p-parents,"

"I'm ok,"

"I-I know, b-but I'm not," The boy took his hand, not as a romantic gesture, but just so Nick would know. "Y-you're my friend," A silence passed between them as they share a look and everything is understood; neither of them had had friends, not really, they'd have had people and acquaintances, but there was something so foreign and comforting about those words.

"Jeffy, I think we're best friends,"


	5. Day 5-Hot Mess

_You're just a hot mess,_

_And I'm falling for you,_

_And I'm like hot damn,_

_Let me make you my boo._

* * *

The light fell through open windows, the sunlight casting a golden glow around the sleeping room. The breezeless morning heated up all behind closed windows, the drawn back curtains letting light wake up the occupants. The tall frame of a small boy lay beneath bright white quilts that reflected the soft glow of the morning sun onto the cream-coloured walls.

With one last uneven breath, his eyes flickered open, stunning the silence for a second as a small little bluebird swung by to compliment the colour of his irises. His pastel pale lips hung open for a second as he breathed softly, allowing his mind to adjust before soft moan of discomfort left his lips.

Swinging his long legs from the mattress, he rubbed his tired eyes and clicked the kinks out of his neck. With a yawn, he stretched his arms before walking towards the shower.

The tired-eyed boy dragged his feet into the warm embrace of the water, running it over his sleepy muscles and bedraggled hair. Combing his nimble fingers through his water dyed hair, he yawned softly, pouring a soapy concoction into his golden strands. Jeff washed the soap from his eyes, whining in protest as they stung harshly, before simply leaning against the cool tiring in way of relaxation.

The blonde-haired boy began to sing softly to himself. "When the world gets too heavy…put it on my back…I'll be your levy…" His voice carried into the steam and fogged up windows, bouncing off the condensation-soaked tiles; it was only interrupted by the tweet of his phone signalling that he had a message.

With a sigh, Jeff flicked the taps off, shivering as the cold swirled onto his damp skin, which he dried with the soft hotel towels, rubbing his skin for warmth more than to dry; even though it was boiling outside. Once the towel was secured to his waist, he slid the lock screen across for his phone to check the message.

**_'Feel like going to a water park?' –Nicky Duval._**

Jeff stared at the screen, a slow, hesitant smile stretching across his face as he bit his lip and began to text back.

**_'Sure,'-Jeff Sterling. _**

He pulled on some boxers, slightly worn but still fitting, with the colour of diluted orange juice; then chose a white tank top with the form of a wolf printed into its fabrics. The outfit was completed with burnt red swim shorts that landed near his knees, and tired blue flip-flops that were too small and rubbed against his cracked feet.

Jeff looked in the mirror; he would be losing the top and shoes at some point, his boxers hopefully would not be seen and there was nothing wrong with fire truck red swim shorts. With a soft smile at his reflection, he pushed his contacts into his eyes and walked out the door.

As an afterthought, he knocked tentively at the door next to his, his father opened with a ruffled expression and tired eyes. "I-I'm going o-out with a f-friend," Jeff stammered, his pale pink lips not forming words properly. He watched bitterly as his father's tired eyes lit up at the mention of a friend, something that Jeff didn't have a lot of.

"Yes, of course, enjoy your day, be safe, no funny business," And that was all. His father wasn't totally comfortable with his sexuality, he wasn't homophobic, and he accepted him, but he wasn't altogether sure how to deal with it, what to do and say. The blonde-haired boy didn't mind, he wasn't being ignored or abused, and his family loved him and he loved his family; he was simply mildly bitter about the fact they all but threw him out of the door at the first hint of friendship.

The sun was burning brightly, cracking some of the dryer grounds. The scorching heat was piercing but nothing against the blinding halo that seemed to fall on Portugal's land. Small shadows were cast from tall buildings that people would huddle into, sweating and panting and begging for water.

The lonely travelling boy dragged his feet on the dry soils, his eyes squinting as he licked his raw lips. He scratched nervously at his arms as they boiled fiercely, his body damp from moisture; his hair clung to his forehead and his tanning skin felt as though it was ready to burn. Even though his walk to the pool was short-lived, his body was already turning to shutdown, his tired limbs a second behind his pounding brain.

"Jeff!" The sound of laughter and smiles and long-concealed sadness filled the azure-eyed boy as he looked up to meet some light coffee-coloured eyes. Nick winked at him, bowling him into an unashamed hug as he draped his shirt over his arm. "Morning kitten," Jeff just nodded at him silently, as he often would. "You know you have a great voice, try using it honey," This was a familiar exchange, and Jeff almost expected it, but not wanted it.

"M-morning N-Nick," He said softly, so quiet that even the splashed of the pool water lapping up the sides paused for a second to let the voice through. Nick grinned.

"Come on, we're getting the bus," He grabbed Jeff's hand, who tensed under the feeling, but with one quick tug he was following the shorter boy down the road, a spark of energy passing through them as if it had drifted from Nick's veins to his own.

A small, fluffy little cloud, splashed against the light blue sky, drifted across the burning orb of light nestled against the sky. A moment of cold relief passed over the two boys as Jeff caught his breath and Nick let go of his hand. The bus stopped abruptly in front of them, as if it had been waiting for them so it could turn the corner. They boarded and Nick paid and the cloud passed again.

"Wh-where are w-we going?"

"Aquaworld," They shared a short look, in which Jeff raised his eyebrow questioningly, his own special way of saying 'Seriously?' Nick took one look at Jeff's face and started to laugh, dragging the other boy into a small spiral of cheerfulness.

Nick's laugh was unexpectedly soft; it was quiet and not at all obnoxious. The small sound sounded almost as if he was trying to repress it, like he didn't want everyone to hear. Jeff's laugh was loud and uncontrollable, a wide smile with grinning blue eyes and a soft sparkle rippling through the air. Between the two of them, they surprised each other with the heartiness that didn't match their personalities.

Jeff rested his head against the cool window, the air conditioning sending a shiver down his spine. Shyly, he curled in on himself, trying to avoid contact with the cocoa-haired boy sat so close to him. Nick put a warm hand on his arm, rubbing up and down on the Goosebumps forming on the surface; the boy with sapphire eyes felt his whole body flush and heat up, the warmth evaporating with Nick's hand.

The ride was long and quiet between them. There was the sound of children laughing and throwing small pieces of toys like small stuffed bears with bells around their necks and toy plastic dinosaurs; the whining of babies with their feed long overdue and the moaning of mothers telling them to shut up. It was Nick who spoke first, of course, turning to grin at the bright-haired boy.

"This is our stop," It was four simple words but it felt as if the butter-thick tension was lifted with a single slice and the two un-tensed and began to smile again.

The heat of the outside hit Jeff like a waterfall of fire, he jumped back slightly in surprise, whimpering at the scratchy feeling it brought him. "You ok kitten?" There was a soft, scared look in Nick's eyes that Jeff had never seen before, or never wanted to see; something in the cautiousness of the way he spoke made his heart pound and his head spin with confusion. Nick was his best friend, he was allowed to care, but it seemed so foreign to Jeff to have friendship.

"Y-yeah," He mumbled.

"You'll be ok in a few minutes, we'll be getting in a pool," Jeff nodded in agreement, allowing Nick to slip his hand into his and pull him slowly along the pavement, his eyes half-closed and lips parted without attempt to close them.

Nick glanced at him and swallowed, guiltily thinking of Jeff lying back on his bed with his eyes half-closed and lips parted as he tried to breathe, with his hands grasping the sheets and his cheeks as flushed as they were now as he panted out Nick's name repeatedly in time with the thrusts into his body. The brunet bit his lip and let his hand slip from Jeff's, cursing himself.

The light-skinned boy glanced at him in confusion, his wide innocence showing as his eyes opened fully, blinking softly and radiating their blinding colour straight into Nick's soul. He smiled softly in return, gesturing to the gates near him. "We're here,"

They barely noticed paying, apart from Jeff tiredly protesting that he should pay, before finally they were throwing themselves onto the first slide.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky, like a spotlight falling on their stage. Nick would glance over at Jeff and Jeff wouldn't notice as his eyes ran over the lightly-tanned skin there, over every muscle and curve and smile; then the brunet would catch himself and divert his milk-coffee eyes.

The aqua-eyed boy was like a small child, excited and shy and unbeknownst to himself -a collage of sunshine when he smiled. He threw his hands in the air as he pelted against the wind, the water running along his legs and the sun unable to touch him at that moment. Jeff didn't shout or scream for joy, but he did laugh, and it was a laugh that put an underline to the atmosphere.

The day was over as soon as it started; the warmth was still floating, and the water dripped from the laughing pair. The sun was floating diagonally in the sky, putting a spotlight on someone else's show whilst the friends hovered in the backdrop.

Jeff leaned tiredly against Nick, who rested his head against the window, the air conditioning was off this time and slow warmth was hovering in the bus. The taller boy was folded in on himself, with his knees huddled to his chest as he slept quietly against the other. Nick hesitantly put his arm around the warm, but still shivering boy, hesitantly, holding him close to his side.

The two boys stayed in this position, and Nick almost entertained the idea of missing their stop to keep the boy looking so at peace, but he still woke the blonde when they reached their destination. The sun was stating to fade and the warmth in Jeff's body was fading rapidly. Nick reached pulled off his shirt, pulling it onto Jeff over his own shirt, the sleeves longer on his skinny figure and the waist baggier. The blonde looked up; thanking him with his eyes he walked closer to the boy.

When Jeff had woken up properly, he was stood outside Nick's 'house' quietly waiting for him to open the door. The brunet held his hand reassuringly. "My parents are out, I wouldn't bring you here again if they weren't," Nick swallowed as he saw Jeff's hesitant smile, there was something the blonde was doing, something surely…nobody could ever make him so…nervous.

He pushed open the door and let the boy walk in, leading him upstairs to his room. Trying to restore himself he joked "The second time I'm getting you into bed now," But his voice shook slightly and it didn't have its usual spunk.

"N-nope," Jeff replied simply, shaking his head. "N-not in the bed," he blinked like a small, stubborn child, his arms wrapping around his body in way of warming himself. The awkward, blushing boy stepped back and sat on the bed, slowly pulling off Nick's shirt, handing the soft article of clothing reluctantly over.

Nick threw it on the floor carelessly, sitting next to the blond. "Do you want to go somewhere tonight? It's 9 now, I'm pretty sure you don't have to be home till midnight,"

The blond weighed his options; going back to his room, alone with only the shadows for company or staying with Nick, having a friend, his friend. "Y-yeah, I'll g-go," Nick smiled, holding his hand out as he stood up, pulling the blond with him.

"Shower's through there, I'll use my dad's," he grinned, making his way out of the room before Jeff could protest. The blonde stammered a bit before noting his own small shivers and climbing into Nick's shower.

The water was a hot, slippery embrace that reminded Jeff of boiling snake scales. He looked at the walls and tried not to picture what they saw every day between these shower curtains; if the walls could speak, he would be very interested to hear their story. He used as little as he could of the supplies given to him, not wanting to use up all the soap or hair wash, before ending his 10-minite shower abruptly.

The steam rose off his naked body as he clambered through the fogged-up room, small droplets of moisture clung to his body as he searched for a towel. Jeff found a medium-sized soft white towel that felt like it belonged to a baby's crib rather than on the sticky floor of an over-heated room; drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped outside, letting the vapour drift into the room.

Nick didn't use his father's shower, he knew that if he did he would be punished severely but this was Jeff, sweet innocent little Jeff who wanted to spend his night with Nick; he realised, rather depressingly, that he would take the risk for his best friend no matter the consequence. With a confused sigh he sank into the folds of the personal waterfall that tumbled around his shoulders.

He didn't want to be long; he was in a hurry to see the boy, in a rush to speak to him again. He washed himself in record time, throwing bits and bobs on his skin to make it softer or smell nicer, soon he was rushing out the bathroom door again.

They collided together with equal force, Nick was half-jogging into the room whilst Jeff was pacing worriedly wondering what he was going to do for clothes. They simply slammed into each other, Nick sending Jeff catapulting backwards onto the floor with a resounding thump that would've made them cringe had they not been staring into each other's eyes.

It was then that Jeff felt his body heat up and this time it had nothing to do with the heat of the hold he was in. His high, tanned cheeks reddened as he felt his whole body pressed against Nick's, the only thing separating their groins being two rather thin pieces of cloth. The blonde gulped, he could feel Nick all over him, clouding his senses; all he could see was Nick's face centimetres from his and his body pressed against him. The brunet's bare chest rubbed against his as he breathed and shifted and his crotch was almost completely pressed against his own, the slightest movement could send Jeff into swirl of hormones. Apparently his body had noticed this too because his awkward virgin being was reacting accordingly.

The shorter boy's eyes widened as he felt the reaction he was causing, Jeff looked panicked but trapped under Nick's body there was nothing he could do. "I…urm…I-I….I'm s-sorry," The blond screwed his eyes shut, his whole face now the colour of cranberries.

"It's ok…I…I have that effect on people," Nick moved off the top of the boy, missing the whimper that he made as his body temporarily rubbed against the other boy's. His face, scarily, had gone red too as he looked down at the floor. Something was changing within him, he knew it but he didn't like it, not one bit. "S'ok mate, we all have hormones, don't panic, besides, I'm flattered," He winked and grinned, but the moment he turned away he acknowledged the pounding of his heart and the heaviness of his breath.

He threw Jeff some tight black skinny jeans and a t-shirt, he also handed him some clean underwear and noted the blush the blonde sported as he took them and hurried into the bathroom.

Nick wore some navy blue shorts that hung just below the knee, they hugged his thighs just a bit before letting the air flow; he also threw on a tight black shirt that clung to his chest, completing the look with some simple flip-flops. Then Jeff walked out. The blonde flicked his hair to the side, not noticing the small swallow that Nick gave when he did; the shirt had been too small for Nick, and hugged Jeff's skinny frame though it was slightly rumpled around the middle where Nick was all muscle and Jeff was all bone. The jeans had been thrown in precariously and Nick hadn't checked the size, but they fitted and suited the beautiful blue-eyed boy perfectly. If there was one extremely noticeable thing about Jeff it was the curves and dips of his body and the muscle in all the right places, he had a dancer's body.

The chestnut-eyed boy bit his lip, trying not to let his thoughts jump out of his irises. "You look great, let's go," Jeff nodded and followed after him, his stain glass eyes following the quick paces that the other boy was taking.

"Bucket lists!" The boy with dark, soulful eyes turned in surprise at the loud, familiarly unfamiliar voice. "We should make bucket lists!" The blonde's body thrummed with excitement as he moved with jerky dignity, his whole body moulding with the beat. Nick chuckled at him, placing a sweet-smelling, self-rolled cigarette between his rouge lips.

"What makes you say that?" He asked after blowing a long stream of smoke from between his teeth, running his tongue along his lips as if to gather more of the taste.

"I 'unno," Jeff paused his movements, a ghost of his normal self showing as he self-consciously searched his mind. "I said it yester…yesterday," He hiccupped precariously, his baby blue's blinking down and flashing another colour as the lights bounced off them.

"It's a good idea Kitty," Nick replied lazily, his half-closed eyes fluttering shut for a moment. "You're going to pass out soon," He observed. "Stay here for a bit, sit on the couch, don't take drinks or anything off anyone, I'm going to the toilet," He snugged out the cigarette, making his way through the vibrating bodies once he thought Jeff was safe.

Once he made his way into the bathroom, he leaned against the wall to catch his breath; the mixture of alcohol and drugs should help his attraction to Jeff, but no they were making it worse. Everywhere he turned he just thought of Jeff. With a broken hearted sigh, he looked up, meeting a pair of curious green eyes.

"Boyfriend troubles?" The stranger guessed.

"Best friend troubles," Nick sighed, shaking his head softly.

"Want to have your mind taken off it?" The stranger continued, walking with a sway of his hips towards Nick, the moss green eyes sparkling playfully. "I'm Sebastian by the way," He winked seductively, giving the brunet some time to let his brain short-circuit.

"I'm ok," Nick looked up in surprise of his own words. He took in the boy properly, with his mousy brown feather-ruffled hair and sharp, dark green eyes. He had sharp, angular cheekbones, but they weren't high like Jeff's and his skin was deeply tanned and rough from where he had his hand on Nick's arm. Sebastian had a thin line of stubble that was nothing like Jeff's soft, smooth, lightly tanned skin.

"If you say so," He shrugged. "See you around hot stuff,"


	6. Day 6-Nicotine

_Just one more hit and then we're through,_

_'Cause you could never love me back._

_Cut every tie I have to you,_

_'Cause your love's a fucking drag,_

_But I need it so bad,_

_Your love's a fucking drag,_

_But I need it so bad._

_You're worse than nicotine, nicotine._

* * *

The sun burnt in the sky, scorching the scene a golden yellow as the light swirled through the air, chased by a soft breeze. The bright haze bounced over the glittering green waters and heat-cracked ground until it tumbled into a small room. The warmth hit the chipped walls and ran along the threadbare carpets until it screeched to graceful halt over two intertwined boys. Their bodies were pressed against one another's, their hands linked sleepily and their legs knotted together.

The blonde wakes first, trying not to panic at the feel of another's bodies pressed against his; his baby blue orbs stretch awake, still laced with late nights but his mind was wide awake as it throbbed with panic and left over alcohol. "Ow," he murmured softly. "N-Nick?" He sighed with relief to see it was just the boy and no-one else, a swirl of thanks to whatever God there was as he realised he was also wearing clothes.

"Yeah," came the short, exhausted answer of the boy next to him. "My parents aren't here, don't panic, you'll be ok," It hadn't been on Jeff's mind, but the answer was reliving anyway.

When Jeff woke up fully, he realised slowly where he was; his first reaction was to jump back and push Nick away but in his mind he found he enjoyed the safe warmth and didn't want to pull himself from the embrace. The blonde revelled in the feeling of protection as he snuggled closer to his best friend; friends were supposed to feel safe with each other right? So what was the harm exactly?

Nick moaned softly as he awoke, a noise that sent shivers rippling down the aqua-eyed boy's spine. "Morning kitten," He yawned, his face a little too close and his hands resting just gently over a strip of skin that was showing from where Jeff's top had ridden up. "How was your night?"

"D-Don't r-remember,"

"Pity, thought it would've been memorable," he joked. The innuendo made the paler boy's cheeks redden and his body shift just a bit. They both became aware in unison of the early morning effects that their bodies appeared to sport as Jeff shivered and Nick grinned cheekily. Nick leaned forward to whisper in Jeff's ear "I could make it memorable," His warm breath ghosted over the blonde's ear, Nick smirking triumphantly at the soft moan that fell from his friend's pale lips.

The blonde jumped slightly, falling with a crash to Earth and away from the wide pupils of Nick Duval. He scrambled from the bed, running as best as he could, whilst Nick called after him. "Pretty impressive Sterling!" He listened intently as the shower tap turned on.

* * *

The blonde stepped out from the warmth of the shower and into the air around him; a small shiver rand own his spine as the air was cooler than his body and little water droplets were trying to dry over him. He dried himself off quickly before wrapping the towel around his waist.

Nick sprayed some deodorant over his body, pulling on a clean pair of boxers and shorts, followed by a tight white tank top that stooped low into his chest and clung to his muscles. He looked up at the sound of the door opening, his dark brown eyes widening as he was faced with the blushing boy, clinging to his towel anxiously.

"I…got you some clothes," His eyes raked down the boy's body as he usually did when he saw the boy shirtless. The cocoa-haired boy handed over a pair of khaki shorts with a white vest and checkered short-sleeved over shirt.

His heart was racing just from the small, thankful smile that Jeff gave him. Nick couldn't understand why his head was whirring or why his breathing was so uneven around this boy; he couldn't understand why his heart physically ached when he was stood near him, he also had a feeling he wouldn't want to know.

"Jeff? You ready yet? Where are we going?"

"W-we could i-introduce you to my p-parents," Jeff glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror with a sigh, wondering briefly why Nick was even remotely interested with him.

"I…I'm not good with parents," The blonde remained silent. "I mean…have you met me, come on Jeffy!" The sea eyed boy tried not to splutter at the nickname, but his heart hitched a bit from its normal sequence.

"Th-they'll love you, it-it's not like you're my b-boyfriend,"

"Thank God," The dark-eyed boy had spoken without thinking and a part of his mind screamed _'liar'_ but he shrugged it off his shoulders, pretending to be himself again. "I don't do relationships, like I said my relationships last 20 minutes," Jeff sighed, opening the door, shoving the other towards the main entrance of the cottage. "I like my men, tall, dark and gone by the next morning,"

The sun hit them as soon as they walked out, scorching them as the two boys walked sluggishly in the direction of the hotel. The strong beams had smoke rising off the pavement, the atmosphere blurring ahead of them. "I-it'll be fine,"

"I know," He replied tersely, his body tense at the mere suggestion of parents. Jeff couldn't blame him, upon meeting Nick's parents he couldn't help but think he would hate any parental labels. The blonde (though the natural roots of his hair were starting to show) placed a shaky, comforting hand on the boy's bicep, trying not to think of the strong muscle underneath, trying to silently comfort Nick.

Jeff knocked on the familiar apartment doors. "Mum! Dad!" He shouted, much to the shorter boy's surprise as he had never heard any more than a stutter tumble from the boy's lips. "Th-This is Nick,"

* * *

The family went down to the pool, with the brunet awkwardly in tow. "It's nice to meet the infamous Nick that our boy has been disappearing off with, we were almost starting to think there was something more than friendship going on," Jeff let his mind wander to the comforting feeling he had felt in Nick's arms and flushed brightly, before shaking his head so fast the others feared it would dislodge itself from its position on his neck.

"Yes," His mother joined. "It's been so long since we've seen him smiling so much, since we've seen him communicate at all, perhaps you could help him with his stutter?" The boy ran a frustrated hand through his feather-ruffled hair, his blush deepening.

"I'll see what I can do Mr and Mrs Sterling," Jeff stared at the other boy in surprise he had supposed that just because they were friends didn't mean that Nick would help him with any of his troubles, he had figured it would be a one-way thing. The crescendo of blue and greens that made up his eyes shone confusedly, he had never put much thought into his stutter, it had always just been there, he assumed it would stay there.

"Nick, y-you've met m-my brother," He growled bitterly, his eyes flashing as he flicked his hair from his eyes whilst he remembered the last encounter he'd had with his brother and how exhausted the boy made him feel.

"Yeah," Nick replied, fist bumping Jamie as he failed to notice the jealous glint in Jeff's eyes whenever he spoke or met his older brother.

"Th-this is Aria, m-my sister," Nick smiled gently at the slender brunet girl, shaking her hand softly. Aria grinned at him delicately before stepping back and whispering in Jeff's ear.

"Completely sure he's gay?" She whispered hurriedly. "You better hope so anyway because if there's even the slightest hint he's bi…" She trailed off, leaving the blond to blush.

"I-it wouldn't matter, I d-don't like him l-like that, and h-he doesn't l-like me l-like that," Jeff felt his whole body heat up as his mind screamed at him _'liar'_ but he simply acted as if there was nothing false falling from his lips. "W-We're going n-now," He mumbled, hugging his mother and walking away, Nick following after him with soft eyes and a wide grin.

"Your family is awesome," He glanced at the ground briefly, a short sadness overwhelming him. "You're so lucky," The shorter boy said finally with a sigh as they sat on Jeff's bed. The blonde looked at him before wrapping his long arms around Nick protectively, rubbing his back softly; he noted that Nick had never cried during the whole ordeal with his parents and wondered if he ever cried at all.

He felt Nick's heartbeat quicken and was inclined to question it but realised that Nick had God-knows how many drugs in his body, any one of them could make his heart race. The problem was it appeared, that Jeff was his own personal drug.

* * *

"Are you going to give me a clue?" Nick pouted, his soft brown eyes begging the boy like a small whining puppy.

"l-later," Jeff bit his lip, trying to ignore the rare, innocent picture on Nick's face. "W-when we do th-them,"

"Or each other," The innocence is only a picture. A smirk crosses Nick's face, a mischievous glint in those dark brown hurricane eyes that makes Jeff blush and bite his lip. The boy winks and runs his finger along his lips seductively "Give it up kitten, we all know you want a ride…on this," He gestured to himself.

"O-or not," Jeff stammered, his cheeks fire truck red as he placed his bucket list face-down in front of him. The shaky boy stumbled up onto his long legs, noting the blatant, shameless staring he was receiving. "St-stop," he mumbled.

"Stop what?"

"Staring," Nick stood up, standing next to the boy and staring up at him, leaning to cup his jaw. The yellow-haired boy felt his heart skip a beat and his pulse quicken at the soft touch but Nick appeared not to notice.

"I can't help it Jeff, you're gorgeous," And then he was suddenly too far away and Jeff couldn't help but let out a small, inaudible whimper at the sudden loss of contact. The messy-haired boy didn't notice. Jeff also was inclined to note that this was the first time in days he'd called him by his actual name. He was also the first person ever to say he was gorgeous.

_**((A/N: Sorry this is late guys, I've been having a hectic life, don't worry though everything is back to normal now :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter I was thinking once this is done I might do a backstory/side story too it called days of Summer which is basically like a journal entries between them, but I don't know yet, or maybe (and this is something I'm actually working on here) something taht continues on after the end (which I can't reveal because it will ruin the ending of the book) let me know what you all think ))**_


	7. Day 7-Heart Attack

_Putting' my defences up,_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love,_

_If I ever did that,_

_I think I'd have a heart attack._

* * *

There was a soft glow seeping through the room, snaking through the closed blinds and filtering through the soft red curtains. The morning hue struggled against its obstacles before falling in little patterns into the closed-up room. It slid along the floor and around two tired-eyed boys with crumpled pieces of paper by their sides of their intertwined bodies.

"Morning," Nick said tiredly, stretching his muscled arms outwards, his soft cotton white t-shirt rising up his body as he did. Jeff's azure eyes caught the movement and his milky pale cheeks lighting ablaze. "Sunshine," He grinned, climbing over the top of the lean boy and opening the curtains. "It burns!" he joked, hissing at it with a humorous glint in his chocolate brown eyes.

The blonde-haired boy blinked sleepily, shyly, up at him, the bright light falling on his body. As Nick stared at him his breath caught in his throat, trying not to notice how the light patterned on his skin and lit up his hair like a halo. Those eyes, Jesus, those eyes, the deep blue sparked and shone as its sleepy mirage began to seep away gently.

"Morning," His voice was husky with sleep, deep in a way that it needed to be cleared. His gaze landed on the boy as he groaned lightly and rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a carpet-muffled thud. Jeff looked up through his eyelashes with wide, innocent orbs, blinking shyly. Nick chuckled and held out a hand to haul him up.

The golden haired boy fell against the shorter, feeling his punctual muscles under his shirt; inhaling sharply he looked down at Nick, running his tongue over his lips. The two stared at each other, frozen on the spot as if ice had suspended them both where they stood. Their breath tumbled from their lips like a waterfall and crashed against each other's; it was a strange sensation that had Nick's pants feeling all too tight at the thought of breathing in air from Jeff's lungs. They jumped back from surprise, Nick's cheeks surprisingly flushed pink whilst Jeff let his fringe fall over his face.

"R-right then…so…what to do today?"

"Beach? We can start the bucket lists tomorrow?"

"I…urm…sure,"

They both head downstairs, ignoring the knowing looks exchanged through the Sterling family. "So…Jeff…how was your sleep last night?" the youngest female in the family fluttered her eyelashes innocently as her brother coughed on the orange juice he had been happily gulping down.

"I…great,"

"Thought so," His brother laughed. "Get in there bro, I approve!"

"We…w-we did not s-sleep together!" The blonde-headed boy buried his face in his arms whilst Nick chuckled at him. The brunet noted the obvious frequent flush that seemed to rise up his collar and over his softly-freckled cheeks and over his small button nose. '_He's adorable'_ he caught himself thinking, throwing a dark blush over his own cheeks.

The scruffy-haired boy ate the breakfast he was given with a happy grin, not used to such luxuries, "Thanks so much Mrs Sterling!" He grinned at the lady.

"No problem dear,"

"Before you two go, I need to speak to Nicholas," Mr Sterling interrupted sternly. Nick was wearing his swim shorts from the day before, though they never went swimming. Jeff was dressed in a similar state, not bothering to change if his clothes were still relevantly clean.

"Yes sir?" The brunette asked shakily, staring at the tall well-built man. Unlike Jeff, he was well muscled with dark ebony strands of hair, his eyes a clashing of blue and greens moulding together. He loomed intimidatingly over the shorter boy, much like Jeff would, only Jeff didn't scare him, he endeared him.

"What exactly are your intentions with my son?" he asked, his voice was rough, but there was a soft glint, as if he knew Nick meant to harm really. "Look, I wasn't altogether comfortable with him being…gay, but I wasn't surprised, not at all, but he's still my son, and I will still protect him, no matter what, I just…"

"Care?" Nick finished softly. "I understand, I get you, I don't know really, my mind is so muddled when it comes to him, but friendship is all I want from him at the moment, unless he wants more than that, that's all we're really going to be," '_I just think I maybe have a crush on him, and I really don't want it,' _He thought sourly to himself.

"I see, and no advances unless you're asking his permission first?"

"Absolutely not sir,"

"Good, you seem like a good lad Nick,"

"And I know you're a good father sir, I wish I had a father like you," He held out his hand, in which Mr Sterling shook. "I promise I'll look after him, as a friend or a boyfriend, I don't care, I'll always be there for him, even after this holiday has ended," The older man smiled softly at the boy, reminded of him when he was a boy.

"Better get out there too him now," He clapped him on the back, satisfied with the conversation.

Jeff was being bombarded by questions from his siblings, whilst his mother watched humorously at the blushing boy, who was trying to fold in on himself to get rid of the two. Upon seeing the shorter boy walk in the room, his face froze and lit up as if a switch had been flicked over his features. "N-Nick," he grinned, pushing himself away from the wall he was back against, "Let's go,"

Mrs Sterling looked at her husband questioningly. "What did you do too him?"

"Nothing, nothing at all,"

* * *

The blonde-headed boy splashed his way through the icy waves, tearing at them blindly. Nick swam with little effort and with so much gracefulness; it was as if he belonged there. As he cut through the water cleanly, he reached out to secure the boy in his grasp. "Calm down Jeff," he chuckled, pulling him to shallow grounds. Jeff merely blinked, staring down at Nick, before sitting in the sand and letting the cool water wash up his legs and stomach. He smiled softly at Nick, who splashed water in his direction.

"C-Cant wait to st-start our bucket l-lists,"

"Neither can I," Their moment was interrupted by two hyper-looking boys who splashed between them, one falling and dragging the other with them. They exchanged a small and chaste kiss before the smaller one rolled off the other.

"Oh shit sorry!" The shorter boy cursed, noticing the two for the first time. This boy had smooth, tanned skin that shone in the piercing glare of the sun. His hair was damp, black with water and in straggly, unruly curls. "I'm Blaine," he offered his hand, the prominent muscles in his arms un-tensing as he reached his hand towards Nick. Blaine blinked his wide almond shaped eyes as Nick shook his hand.

"Nick,"

"I'm Kurt," The other boy interrupted, shaking himself off. His voice was high and smooth, his body moving in a graceful, almost girlish way. Kurt smiled, standing behind the shorter boy. He was tall and slim and pale, made up of long limbs and lean muscle. He cheeks were flushed high on sharp cheekbones.

"J-Jeff," The blonde shied behind Nick quickly, staring at the newcomers with wide eyes.

"He's shy," Nick explained.

"I thought he was Jeff?"

* * *

The four, it seemed, got on famously, Kurt chattered animatedly to Jeff who nodded every now and then to show he was attempting to listen. He would throw in odd comments of agreement, too shaky to do anything else around the newcomers. He had settled so well with Nick he hadn't paused to ask himself why he'd never been this unsettled around the brunet.

"Blaine likes football, I think the only sports I'm good at are shopping and dancing, is cheerleading a sport? I used to be good at that," Jeff could imagine Kurt's tall, slim figure wrapped in a cheerleading outfit, he had the body for it.

"I like d-dancing," Jeff managed out, so quiet that the porcelain-skinned boy had to strain his ears, but he grinned when he heard it. This comment was also heard by Nick, who was on Jeff's other side, a wide smirk spread across his face.

"He's an amazing dancer," He grinned, remembering the roll of Jeff's hips against his and the fluid way his body had moved on the dance floor. "Absolutely fabulous," Blaine and Kurt noticed the confused look in Jeff's eyes into it faded into horrible realisation and his face lit up like the stop of a traffic light.

"Sh-shut up," Jeff muttered, burying his head in his hands.

"We're starting our bucket lists tomorrow, care to join us?"

* * *

Nick's lips were hot against Jeff's in a flurry of passion, fingering through the long blonde locks as if they were his rope on the edge of a cliff. The taller boy mewled timidly into his mouth, his body vibrating with energy as Nick rolled his hips against him. "N-Nick," He stammered.

"F-Fuck Jeff, you're so hot," He moved his hands under Jeff's shirt, discarding it onto the floor as the two moved in a tandem, falling onto Nick's bed. "J-Jeffy," The brunette mumbled as he felt the zip on his jeans being undone. "Oh…Jeff…."

Nick darted awake, breathing heavily, resting his head in his hands. "Seven days…" He muttered too himself. "I'll be falling in love with him before you know it," he wiped the sweat off his forehead, leaning back against the pillows, glad Jeff was at home and not with him. "What is he doing too me?"

_'I've gotta get back to being me,'_


End file.
